Doctor Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Pre-Infinity War= |-|Post-Infinity War= Character Synopsis Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange is a powerful sorcerer and the leaders of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Once a very skilled neurosurgeon, his career abruptly ended due to damage sustained to his hands after a car crash, leaving him crippled. When Western medication failed to restore usage of his hands, he embarked on a journey to Kamar-Taj in Nepal. There, he learned to regain strength as well as practicing and studying the Mystic Arts under the original mentorship of the Ancient One, the female Sorcerer Supreme and Karl Mordo. After months of this training, he would face threats to the Earth, being Kaecillius and Dormammu, only for him to gain mastery of his abilities during these events. Following those events, he became the Master of the New York Sanctum. After he was snapped by Thanos in Infinity War, he was brought back to his prior position following the resurrection of everyone and the defeat of Thanos, once and for all. Character Statistics Tiering: 9-C physically, At least 7-A with Magic | 9-C physically, High 6-B, possibly 5-A with Magic Verse: '''Marvel Cinematic Universe '''Name: '''Steven Strange '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Around the 40s '''Classification: '''Human, Sorcerer, Master of the Mystic Arts '''Special Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low), Weapon Mastery, Energy Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Genius Intelligence, Reality Warping, Weapon Mastery, Space-Time Manipulation (Able to influence space-time with the Eye of Agamotto. Capable of using it for stopping time, reversing time, forwarding time, and looping time), Precognition (Forsaw 14,000,605 alternative futures to see the odds of defeating Thanos), Flight (Via the Cloak of Levitation), Time Stop, Duplication, Power Absorption, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Wind, Water, and Earth variety), Teleportation (Able to teleport himself effortlessly around the sanctum), Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Transmuted Thanos's Black Hole vortex into a bunch of butterflies), Interdimensional Travel (Can use a Sling Ring to travel anywhere throughout the Multiverse), Portal Creation, BFR (Used to force others into the Mirror Dimension or fall throughout the multiverse through numerous portals), Astral Projection, Soul Manipulation (Can harm and kill souls while in his Astral state), Resistance to Time Stop Destructive Ability: Street level '''physically (Can fight against Kaecilleus who is strong enough to decapitate a person with two knives), At least '''Mountain level+ with Magic (Confirmed he didn't see Ultron as a threat whatsoever, in an interview. Ultron had been able to harm Thor who could destroy Sokovia and covered Manhattan in a storm) | Street level physically, Large Country level, possibly Large Planet level with Magic (Fought against Thanos and injured him. Nullified an attack from the Power Stone) Speed: High Hypersonic (Should be above Ultron in this regard, who fought against Thor who outputted a storm of this speed) | At least High Hypersonic (Fought against Thanos and could react to him) Lifting Ability: Above Average Human | Above Average Human, Class T with Magic (Restrained Thanos with his energy whips) Striking Ability: Street Class Durability: Street level 'physically, '''Mountain level+ '''with shields | '''Street level '''physically, '''Large Planet level '''with shields (His shields can withstand kicks from Thanos) 'Stamina: 'High (Even after going through a fight and being impaled, he could still walk across a hallway and portal away to another location) 'Range: '''Standard melee range physically, At least Multi-Stellar with Magic (Hid the Time Stone in another star and found it among a sea of them), Multiversal+ with Sling Ring '''Intelligence: '''Genius (Possesses a photographic memory. Before becoming a sorcerer, he had been one of the most famed surgeons in his field for how great he was at performing his medical procedures. He managed to master and accel faster at learning magical abilities than most of those who had come before his own self) '''Weaknesses: '''He is rather arrogant and cocky. He is a cripple and cannot operate his abilities without the usage of Magic behind them. He is still physically a human and has to protect himself with shields a lot of the time to ensure his safety. '''Versions: Pre-Infinity War | Post-Infinity War Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Sling Ring, Cloak of Levitation, Eye of Agamotto '''Extra Info: '''None notable Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Movies Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Astral Projectors Category:Duplication Users Category:Time Bender Category:Portal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5